CT-7567
Rebel Network |masters= |apprentices= }} CT-7567 was a veteran clone trooper captain who led the Grand Army of the Republic's acclaimed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. Bred and trained on the planet Kamino, CT-7567 entered into Republic service at the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY. He gained respect from Jedi officers and clone troopers alike as an honorable commander, becoming known as one of the best and toughest clone troopers in the Grand Army. He was even selected for special command training under Advanced Recon Commando Alpha-17, following which he took the nickname "Rex." As the captain of the 501st, Rex served as second-in-command to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, whose bravery and unorthodoxy in battle he came to share. He was close friends with Marshal Commander Cody, with their relationship mirroring that of their respective Jedi Generals, Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The four of them often received joint assignments to coordinate front-line campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At the Battle of Christophsis, Rex became a mentor to Skywalker's newly assigned Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, with whom he forged a strong bond. He also managed to rebound from the following Battle of Teth, an engagement he would never forget due to the near-complete eradication of his 501st unit, Torrent Company. While on a listening post inspection tour with Cody, Rex rallied a small team of rookie soldiers to retake Rishi Station, which they thereafter destroyed to thwart Confederate General Grievous's planned invasion of Kamino. He was soon deployed on tour aboard Skywalker's flagship, the Resolute, and joined Skywalker and Tano in leading 501st offensives at Bothawui, JanFathal, and other flashpoints across the galaxy. He took part in countless campaigns in the galactic theater of war, from the containment of the Blue Shadow Virus on Naboo and the liberation of Ryloth to other hard-won victories like the Battle of Malastare, the Second Battle of Geonosis, and the Battle of Kamino. Throughout his career, Rex proved to be an effective leader who truly cared for the men under his command, even as he began to doubt his own future—and those of his clone brethren—in the Republic. The Battle of Saleucami saw him meet the clone deserter Cut Lawquane, whom he came to respect despite their striking differences. His leadership was put to the ultimate test at the Battle of Umbara, when he was forced to unite the 501st Legion under an interim Jedi General, the obstinate and aggressive Pong Krell. Rex did not see eye-to-eye with Krell and found himself having to balance his troops' well-being with Krell's high-casualty plans. When Krell manipulated the 501st into a fatal confrontation with their comrades from the 212th Attack Battalion, Rex realized their general was a traitor to the Republic, and he risked charges of treason to lead his men in arresting Krell. The ordeal refined his hard-line obedience to orders, as he also learned the value of making his own decisions as a soldier. Rex's unwavering dedication to the Republic kept him on the front lines over the three-year span of the Clone Wars. He aided Skywalker, Tano, and Kenobi in rescuing Togruta colonists from the Zygerrian Slave Empire and, in 20 BBY, offered his soldier's expertise to help the Jedi train local insurgents on Onderon to emancipate their world. In a stark turn of events, he and Skywalker apprehended Tano on Coruscant after she was framed for a bombing of the Jedi Temple, an incident that culminated in her departure from the Jedi Order. In addition, Rex and Skywalker gave pursuit of a longtime comrade, ARC trooper Fives, who had gone rogue after unearthing an anti-Jedi directive that had been bred into all of the Republic's clone troopers. Before Fives could prove his findings to Rex and Skywalker, the Coruscant Guard gunned him down for resisting arrest. By war's end in 19 BBY, Rex ceded his command over the 501st to another officer, Commander Appo, who oversaw the unit into the rise of the Galactic Empire. At some point after the war, Rex was retired from service like all other clones and resided in an old AT-TE with fellow retirees Wolffe and Gregor, roaming the plains of Seelos. Eventually, he fought with Ahsoka again against the oppressive reign of the Galactic Empire. Biography Clone Wars Redemption of Quinlan Vos In the final years of the Clone Wars, Rex joined fellow troopers, including Cody and Jesse, to a mission to prove the redemption of the Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. Once the clones began to unload equipment, it was discovered that the asteroid they were on was about to explode. Quickly, the Jedi and clones escaped the asteroid, thanks to Vos - however, the Jedi was simply fooling all of them, and was still an agent of Count Dooku. Age of the Empire Joining the Rebellion Before Order 66 was issued, Captain Rex had managed to remove his inhibitor chip, thus was able to not betray the Jedi. Rex survived the Clone Wars and the Republic's transformation into the Galactic Empire. Following the Clone Wars, Rex was living with Commander Wolffe and Commander Gregor in a modified AT-TE on the desert planet called Seelos. Several years prior to the Battle of Yavin, Rex and his comrades encountered a group of rebels that included the Great Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice Ezra Bridger. The crew of the Ghost had been sent by Rex's old ally, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, to obtain information on abandoned bases that the growing Rebel Network could use in their struggle against the Empire. Rex and his comrades' first encounter with the Lothal Rebels almost ended in violence when Kanan thought the Clone troopers were a threat and ignited his lightsaber. Rex's timely intervention managed to break up the fight between his comrades and Kanan. When Kanan's apprentice Ezra mentioned that he and his rebel companions had been sent by Ahsoka, Rex quickly realized that the rebels were friends and introduced himself and his companions. While meeting with the rebels inside the walker, Ezra tried to convince Rex and his companions to join the fight against the Empire. Rex laughed and declined, saying that his days as a soldier were over. After discussions with Kanan, Rex agreed to create a list of bases that the rebels could use but invited the four rebels to participate in a hunt for joopas as payment for supplying them with this information. To allay Kanan's distrust of Clone troopers, Rex revealed that he, Gregor, and Wolffe had managed to remove their inhibitor chips. The rebels reluctantly participated in the joopa hunt with the Lasat Garazeb Orrelios acting as both the "hunter" and the "bait". Zeb was swallowed by the joopa but succeeded in killing the creature. Having completed their side of the deal, Kanan wanted his rebel companions to leave but Rex invited them to stay for dinner. While dining, the Mandalorian teenager Sabine Wren discovered that Wolffe had secretly alerted the Empire to their presence and hid the messages which Ahsoka had sent them. Wolffe, who distrusted the Jedi, had informed the Empire in the mistaken belief that he was protecting himself and his fellow clones. Rex was shocked by this revelation and confronted Wolffe. He managed to convince Wolffe that the rebels were their friends and that the Empire was their enemy. Shortly later, the clones and rebels were visited by an Imperial probe droid which damaged their auxiliary ship, the Phantom; preventing them from rendezvousing with their fellow crew aboard the Ghost, which was waiting in space. After destroying the probe droid, Rex and his companions prepared for the arrival of the Empire. Despite Ezra's efforts to encourage Rex and his companions to join the Rebellion, Rex was adamant that the clones would stay behind to hold back the Empire while the rebels escaped on the Phantom. A force of AT-AT walkers led by the Imperial Security Bureau agent Kallus, a perennial foe of the Ghost crew, landed on Seelos. Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, Rex and his fellow clones stood their ground. At the urging of Ezra, the rebels intervened in the fight and managed to defeat the Imperials. Without air support, Kallus and his surviving AT-AT drivers were forced to retreat into the desert. Honored that Kanan and Ezra would return to safe them, Rex and his comrades saluted the Jedi and agreed to join the Rebellion. Hera then arrived with the Ghost to pick them up. Later, Rex met with his old friend Ahsoka in space. Wits versus Discipline After joining the Rebellion, Rex became part of the Phoenix rebel cell, which operated a fleet in space. During one of Ezra's levitation lessons, Rex exposed Sabine and Chopper's trick which involved locking the astromech droid Chopper's feet to the floor; preventing Ezra from levitating him. When Ezra was upset about the trick, Rex told the Young Padawan about a how a Jedi General he had once fought alongside became a great warrior by combining the Force with his wits. In response, Kanan told Rex that the boy had a lot of wits, but needed more discipline. While Rex and Kanan argued about how to train Ezra, the young Padawan sneaked away with Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb on a mission to salvage supplies from an Old Republic medical base. Rex had provided the rebels with the codes to this station. Unknown to the rebels, two Inquisitors known as the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were waiting for them. The rebels barely escaped with their lives. Rex was present with Kanan and Hera when the younger rebels returned with news that the Empire had more Inquisitors. Later Rex oversaw target practice with Ezra, who was using a DC-15A blaster to try and hit a Stormtrooper helmet that Chopper was moving around. Kanan came out, sternly reminding Ezra about his Jedi training, which sparked a minor debate between Rex and Kanan until Sabine informed them that Hera had called for a mandatory group meeting. Mission to Rescue Ezra After hearing the news of Ezra and Commander Sato of their capture by an Imperial Interdictor during a mission to the Del Zennis System, Rex took the opportunity to resolve his differences with Kanan. Prior to their capture, Sato had managed to warn the other rebels that the Empire had a new warship capable of pulling ships out of hyperspace. Under the orders of Phoenix Leader Hera, Rex along with Kanan and Chopper were to infiltrate the Imperial warship and rescue Bridger and Sato. For this mission, Rex and Kanan were to disguise themselves as stormtroopers while Chopper was painted black to mimic an Imperial Communications Droid. When Kanan expressed unease about working with the former Clone Captain, Rex reassured him that he knew which side he was on. After Zeb brought two captured sets of stormtrooper armor, Rex complained that the new armor was junk compared to the armor he had worn during the Clone Wars. For their mission, Rex, Kanan, and Chopper used a stolen ''Sentinel''-Class Landing Craft to travel to the Del Zennis system, which they learned had been classified by the Imperial authorities as a restricted testing area. While traveling through hyperspace, the two men argued about their mission. While Kanan wanted to find their people and get them out of Imperial custody, Rex insisted on disabling the new ship as well since it could pose a threat to the Rebellion. Upon approaching the Imperial Interdictor, Rex managed to con the Imperial scanners by telling them that his shuttle was having engine problems. Using emergency protocols he and Commander Cody had invented, they managed to gain permission to dock in the Imperial Interdictor. After landing, Kanan used a Jedi mind trick to convince the stormtroopers guard in the hangar to let them through. Accessing a terminal, they learned through Chopper that Ezra was being transferred to a secure cell; meaning that the Empire had learned his identity. Disguised as stormtroopers, the three rebels made their way to Ezra's cell only to discover that the young Jedi had already broken free and locked his captors in his holding cell. Mistaking Rex and Kanan for stormtroopers, Ezra stunned them with his lightsaber-blaster. When Rex and Kanan recovered, Ezra tried to save face by claiming that they had been involved in a big fire fight. Chopper however played a holographic recording of what actually happened. While Kanan was furious, Rex laughed it off and suggested that Ezra should have set his blaster to kill in case if was not them. When Rex and Kanan broke into an argument about whether to limit their mission to rescuing their rebel comrades or destroying the ship as well, an irritated Ezra broke off and accompanied Chopper on a mission to sabotage the Imperial Interdictor's gravity well projectors. Disguised as stormtroopers, Rex and Kanan continued their mission to rescue their rebel comrades. When they stumbled on a stormtrooper patrol, Rex advised caution but Kanan decided to attack them. During the firefight, Rex complained that he could not see through his stormtrooper helmet and threw it at one of his opponents, knocking him out. After braving heavy fire, Rex and Kanan finally reached the detention cell holding Commander Sato and his crew. They then decided to make their way back to Commander Sato's CR90 Corvette. On the way, they were attacked by more stormtroopers. Rex decided to buy his rebel comrades more time by holding off their pursuers and locking the blast doors. Rex then took on the remaining stormtroopers in single-hand combat only to be stunned. Captured, Rex was brought before the Interdictor's commanding officer, Admiral Brom Titus. Recognizing Rex based on his code number, Titus tried to win Rex over by offering him immunity and reinstatement at an Imperial Academy if he would convince his compatriots to surrender. However, Rex rejected Titus' terms and the Admiral ordered an interrogator droid to torture him to death while two stormtroopers pinned him down over a round portal. Meanwhile, the other rebels managed to reach Sato's corvette safely. After hearing Rex being tortured through the Force, Kanan decided to rescue the former Clone Captain. Before Admiral Titus could finish Rex off, Kanan entered the command bridge disguised as a stormtrooper and opened fire on Titus' men. After freeing Rex, the two men escape on an escape pod and boarded Commander Sato's corvette. They then attempted to flee into hyperspace but were again pulled out by the Imperial Interdictor. However, Chopper had rigged the Interdictor's enginges to draw in everything nearby including two escort light cruisers. These light cruisers crashed into the Interdictor; destroying it in a fiery explosion. Rex and the other rebels managed to escape into hyperspace in the nick of time. Following their escape, Commander Sato praised Rex, Kanan, and Ezra for rescuing him and his crew. Rex also thanked Kanan, who had managed to finally overcome his animosity towards Clone troopers. As a gesture of reconciliation, the Appearances *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: The Galactic Photobook'' *''The Clone Wars: The New Padawan'' *''The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet'' *''The Clone Wars: Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Watch Out for Jabba the Hutt!'' *''The Clone Wars: Prepare for Battle'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * *''The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''The Clone Wars: R2-D2's Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Rescue in the Sky'' *''The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''The Clone Wars: Journey Through Hyperspace'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile game * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Day One'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Warriors of the Deep'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Lords of the Sith'' * * * * * * Sources * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2009'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.2'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.3'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.5'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.6'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2009'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.8'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.9'' * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.10'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.11'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.12'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.13'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season One *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.2'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2010'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 43'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.9'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.11'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2011'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.12'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.13'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.17'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Pocket Money Treats'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.19'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.21'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.23'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 7'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' *''LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.25'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.26'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 8'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2012'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.27'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 9'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.29'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.31'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 11'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.32'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.33'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 12'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2013'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.37'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.38'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.39'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season Four *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 15'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: What Is a Sith Warrior?'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 16'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.43'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.44'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 17'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.46'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 18'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.49'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2014'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.50'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 20'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season Five *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' booklet * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.54'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 22'' *''Star Wars Comic 1'' *''Star Wars Comic 2'' *''Star Wars Magazine 1'' *''Star Wars Comic 4'' Category:Clone Trooper Captains Category:Males Category:Officers of the 501st Legion Category:Officers of the Rebel Network Category:Slaves Category:Human Clones